1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of unattended storage devices. Specifically, the invention is directed to a system and method for remotely opening an unattended storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
A homeowner (or businessperson) may want to be able to receive and send valuable parcels from his or her home when he or she is not at home (or at work). Households that participate actively in customer-direct commerce already may avail themselves of an unattended delivery solution that provides a secure storage device (or storage bin), which may be connected to a communication network (e.g., the Internet). Such storage devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,053, entitled xe2x80x9cStorage Device for the Delivery and Pick-up of Goods,xe2x80x9d the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety. The system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,053 provides a secure enclosure that enables both inbound delivery and outbound pick-up. A similar storage device also might be an unattended home delivery storage device, such as that described in U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 60/161,922, filed Oct. 28, 1999, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Despite the presence of such storage devices, unattended delivery does not provide the carrier with a human signature at the time of delivery. This lack of a signature authorization may create a chain of custody issue, because merchants generally hold the carrier liable for shipped goods until the consumer provides an acknowledgement of the receipt of goods.
Further, on many occasions, customers may desire to make purchases in remote locales, or even in familiar ones, such as in a large city, but cannot easily transport their purchases home. For example, a customer might be on vacation and unable to get many products home in the limited baggage space available. Alternatively, the customer might live in a large city and not have access to personal transportation. Such customers (or business person) may want to be able to receive valuable or heavy parcels at his or her home (or office) regardless whether he or she is not at home (or at work). Such customers may avail themselves of an unattended delivery solution that provides a secure storage device, which may be connected to the communication network (e.g., the Internet).
Therefore, a need has arisen for a method that overcomes these and other shortcomings of the related art. A technical advantage of the present invention is that a system and method for providing a digital signature for an unattended delivery system is provided. Another technical advantage of the present invention is that the unattended storage device may use an item""s tracking number as an access code. Still another technical advantage of the present invention is that a portable handheld device may be used to provide access to a logistic company""s (e.g, shipping company""s) representative by scanning in a bar code, and transmitting the bar code to a storage device.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, a method for delivery to an unattended storage device and receiving a digital signature is described. The method includes the steps of receiving tracking information; obtaining a digital signature, where the digital signature is created by processing the tracking information; and transmitting the digital signature to a third party.
In another embodiment, a method for registering a digital signature is described. The method includes the steps of registering a customer with a certificate authority; creating a private key; creating a public key; and granting a third party access to the public key.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, a method for delivery to unattended storage device and receiving a digital signature is described. The method includes the steps of receiving an order for an item from a customer; requesting pick-up of the item from a logistics company; and receiving a digital signature, where the digital signature is created by processing the tracking information.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, a method for delivery to unattended storage device and receiving a digital signature is described. The method includes the steps of receiving a request for a pick-up of an item; transmitting tracking information to a storage device; and receiving a digital signature, where the digital signature is created by processing the tracking information.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, a method of providing remote access to a storage device is described. The method includes the steps of transmitting tracking information to a storage device; gaining access to an interior of the storage device if the tracking information transmitted to the storage device matches tracking information stored in a memory. In one embodiment, a digital signature may be transmitted if there is a match, and at least one notification may be provided.
In yet a further embodiment, a method for providing remote access to a storage device for the pick-up of an item is described. The method includes the steps of receiving a request for a pick-up of an item; generating tracking information for the item; transmitting the tracking information to a memory; transmitting the tracking information to the storage device; and gaining access to the interior of the storage device, if the tracking information transmitted to the storage device matches the tracking information stored in the memory.
In still a further embodiment of the present invention, a system for delivery to an unattended storage device is described. The system includes a first transmitter for placing an order for an item with a merchant; a second transmitter for transmitting a request for a pick-up of the ordered item; a tracking information generator for generating tracking information in response to a request for a pick-up of the item; a transceiver for receiving and transmitting the tracking information; a memory for storing the tracking information; a third transmitter for transmitting the tracking information to a storage device a comparator for comparing the tracking information transmitted to the storage device to the tracking information stored in the memory; and a digital signature generator for creating a digital signature.